Cheeseburger & Voies Express
by Yuuki Momoru
Summary: Sasuke a un rêve et il est prêt à aller au bout du monde pour le réaliser. C'était sans compter quelques imprévus qui vont avoir pour conséquence une traversée pleine de surprise avec un certain blond dont il ne sait rien. NaruSasu
1. Maman, j'ai pris l'avion

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Fiction :** CheeseBurger & Voies Express

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

**Pairing :** SasuNaru NaruSasu

Hey ! Je vous propose le prochain chapitre de ma nouvelle fic ! ^^ Elle a été corrigé par Emi-Nô (vu que moi et l'orthographe nous n'avons pas encore enterré la hache de guerre) XD. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Maman, j'ai pris l'avion sans ta permission

* * *

Ce n'était pas que sa vie ne lui plaisait pas, non il ne manquait de rien, il avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait. Il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts, et le dernier modèle des plus grands stylistes lui arrivait sur un plateau d'argent. Mais Sasuke en avait marre de tout cela, c'était juste...trop facile, il voulait connaître autre chose. Il voulait vivre une aventure, sans être couvert par ses parents ou par son frère.

Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait là, attendant bêtement sur la baie d'une autoroute. Il soupira, appuyé sur la barre métallique, une main soutenant son menton, son sac sur son dos. Il n'avait pris que le strict nécessaire, de la nourriture, des vêtements de rechanges, de quoi faire sa toilette, un portable, son ipod qui était déjà sur ses oreilles, et des cahiers de dessins. Oui des cahiers de dessins, Sasuke avait un don pour tracer des traits, parfaits, fins, précis. Déjà à la maternelle sa mère avait reconnue son talent, rien qu'en voyant ses gribouillages dont les couleurs s'harmonisaient, se mariaient avec excellence. Son père n'avait pas pris ce talent au sérieux, et l'avait fait entré dans les plus grandes écoles dans le seul but de devenir médecin, comme tous les membres de sa famille.

C'était une coutume chez les Uchiha, enfin bien plus qu'une vieille tradition, c'était aussi leur business. Les Uchiha détenaient les hôpitaux les plus réputés, les laboratoires de recherches dont la technologie était de pointe, les meilleurs soins, médicaments, toutes les pharmacies du Japon étaient signées de leur nom. En résumé, la famille Uchiha était le boss du monde de la médecine et de la recherche. En plus d'être immensément riches, les Uchiha étaient connus pour leur beauté et leur intelligence hors du commun. L'exemple de l'aîné de la famille fondatrice, Itachi, était parfait. Il était le génie, l'espoir de la médecine. A l'âge de six ans, Itachi Uchiha savait déjà faire la différence entre une cellule eucaryote végétale et animale. Sasuke avait huit ans seulement. L'écart entre les deux frères semblaient minime mais pas pour la grande famille Uchiha.

La voilà, la deuxième raison du pourquoi Sasuke était seul un beau matin où le soleil commençait à peine à se montrer, et du comment il était assis sur une barre de sécurité au bord d'une autoroute : son grand frère Itachi. Peut-être par pure jalousie, par manque de confiance, il ne savait pas, mais cette situation devenait insupportable. A tous les repas, son père faisait l'éloge de son fils aîné. Sasuke ne comptait pas, Sasuke ne pourrait jamais arriver à la cheville du génie de la grande famille Uchiha, Sasuke était juste un fils invisible qui devait se contenter d'amener les notes que son père attendait de lui. Vingt sur vingt était toujours le minimum et parfois Sasuke se demandait si ce n'était pas assez, alors qu'il était en primaire il avait même demandé à son institutrice de lui attribuer un vingt et un sur vingt. Elle avait simplement rit, se moquant ouvertement de lui. Le lendemain, la jeune femme avait été renvoyé.

Du haut de ses dix sept ans - dix huit dans quatre mois - Sasuke en avait juste assez. Il aimait son frère, là n'était pas le problème, le problème venait de la manière avec laquelle sa famille le traitait. L'ombre d'Itachi, sa copie imparfaite, le petit frère raté. Ses notes étaient excellentes, il était au-dessus des autres, son niveau égalait celui des plus grands médecins qui exerçaient déjà. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Alors il avait pris une décision, il existerait par son absence, il allait découvrir un autre monde que celui de la médecine qui l'ennuyait. Il voulait devenir artiste, il voulait voir ses peintures dans un musée, être reconnu et pas seulement par le nom d'Uchiha, par la notoriété de sa famille, par son argent ou encore par son frère.

Il avait disparu très tôt ce matin, vers trois heures du matin sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Aussi furtivement qu'un chat, il avait volé quelques provisions dans les placards, et était sortis, coupant temporairement les alarmes de sécurité. Puis tout aussi discrètement il était passé par dessus le portail électrique, grimpant sur la grille, faisant un petit accroc à sa veste. Ce n'était pas grave, il pourrait la remplacer, de l'argent il en avait pour le moment. Il n'avait aucun doute sur la manière avec laquelle son père allait procéder en apprenant sa fugue : annuler sa carte de crédit dans le but de le faire revenir la queue entre les jambes. Mais Sasuke n'était pas le premier de sa classe pour rien, son escapade avait été prévue depuis près de trois mois, il la ruminait, l'attendait avec conviction et surtout avec empressement. Fuir cette famille de fou qui exigeait plus qu'un être humain normal pouvait faire était devenu comme une raison de vivre. Il étouffait et avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Il avait acheté son billet d'avion, retiré de l'argent liquide de son compte, organisé son voyage sous le nez de son père. Le seul souci, il n'avait pas de chauffeur, et il devait se rendre à l'aéroport avant onze heures, c'était mal parti. Sasuke avait bien essayé de marcher, mais ses pieds lui faisaient mal, il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans gémir de douleur. Il avait pourtant pris une tenue décontracté : pantalon de soie noire, veste en coton noire, chemise blanche, chaussures de cuir noires. Il s'observa, se demandant où il avait bien pu faire une erreur. Ne se doutant pas une seconde que ses chaussures n'étaient pas du tout adaptées au voyage qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il soupira encore, fermant un instant les yeux, n'ayant pour seule distraction le bruit parasite des voitures qui roulaient à toute vitesse, claquant le vent, soulevant ses mèches noires au dessus de son visage aussi parfait qu'une statue grecque. La musique douce de son ipod : _Fire with fire_ de _Scissor sisters _calmait ses nerfs_._ Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à sa montre : 8h30. Il lui faudrait a peu près une heure pour arriver à l'aéroport de Narita. Le centre de Tokyo n'était à présent plus qu'à quarante-cinq kilomètres grâce à ses bonnes heures fastidieuses de marches. Il aurait dû exiger de ses parents de ne pas construire la villa en pleine campagne. Il grogna, et se demanda si finalement c'était une bonne idée, telle que commençait son périple, il allait vite fait rentrer à la maison, sans rien connaître d'autre que les murs blancs et froids des hôpitaux de sa famille. Il inspira et souffla comme un damné. Puis il ferma les yeux, décroisant ses jambes, ses coudes sur ses genoux, visage baissé vers le sol. Il détestait l'odeur du goudron, et encore plus celui de la fumée des pots d'échappement.

Quand soudain, un strident bruit de frein le surpris. Il releva brusquement la tête pour voir une personne qu'il connaissait à son plus grand malheur. Il pris une mine blasée, désolé pour lui-même d'être aussi célèbre, et d'avoir autant de succès.

- Sakura Haruno..., murmura t-il comme une malédiction.

La jeune fille lui sourit, ses bras fins croisés au-dessus de la vitre de sa décapotable rose. Rose...Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Il détestait le rose. Elle était dans les mêmes cours que lui, juste après lui dans le classement de l'école, sachant cela il aurait presque pu la prendre pour une rivale potentielle à son rang de meilleur élève, mais en la voyant lui faire grossièrement les yeux doux, le dévorant du regard comme s'il était en chocolat, il compris vite qu'il n'y avait aucun risque avec elle. Il s'en était senti soulagé mais très vite il a regretté de ne pas s'en être débarrassé. Cette fille était un cauchemar, toutes les filles l'étaient d'ailleurs, mais elle, elle était le top des filles chiantes dont il avait dressé la liste. Et ce qu'il détestait le plus chez elle, c'était ses cheveux roses, comme pour crier : « Regarde ! J'suis là ! »

Et il ne la ratait jamais, si bien qu'il fuyait avant qu'elle ne le voit. Seulement, là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

- Besoin d'aide, Sasuke-kun ? Susurra t-elle de sa voix insupportable.

Un éclair de génie traversa son esprit. Pour une fois, il la félicita intérieurement de l'avoir trouvé, son radar au « Sasuke-kuuuun ! » n'était pas si inutile que ça. Un radar dont il ne voulait pas connaître le secret, comment pouvait-elle être là n'importe où il se trouvait ? Là était la grande question, à croire qu'elle le suivait jour et nuit.

...elle le suivait _vraiment_ jour et nuit...

Il manqua de se frapper le front et de la frapper elle, et dieu comme il se retenait ! Cependant, aujourd'hui il allait lui faire une faveur.

- En effet, j'ai besoin de _ton_ aide, dit-il avec un faux sourire charmeur.

Elle ne se posa pas de question, hésitant entre lui rendre service ou s'évanouir tout de suite sous l'extase de ce sourire, qu'elle désirait voir à son adresse depuis la maternelle. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la voiture qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Il monta sans lui demander la permission et s'installa sur le siège passager avant, à côté d'elle. Elle lui fit les grands yeux, battant des cils. Sasuke avait toujours voulu lui faire voir un psychiatre, avoir une telle fixation sur quelqu'un était mauvais pour sa santé mentale. Il le savait, il l'avait côtoyé depuis leur plus jeune âge. Il soupira, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il était tant de démarrer. Elle acquiesça et avec conviction et détermination elle tourna la clef, donnant l'impression qu'elle se préparait à aller sur un champ de bataille.

- Et on va où ? Questionna t-elle avec un espoir monstre dans le regard.

- L'aéroport.

Le sourire de Sakura s'agrandit. Ça y était. Elle allait enfin s'enfuir avec son prince charmant !

- Et ensuite ? Demanda t-elle pleine espoir.

- Quoi ? ''Ensuite'' ? Tu m'y emmènes et c'est tout.

Son sourire se fanât, elle crut mourir sur place. Son petit cœur de jeune fille fragile se brisa en mille morceaux. Sasuke l'observa, sachant pertinemment à quoi elle pensait. Il ne voulait pas de problème et passa à son plan de secours qui l'avait tant de fois sauvé des griffes de ces furies comme Sakura, ainsi que de leurs larmes de crocodile qui coulaient comme une fontaine quand il les rejetait.

- Neji Huuyga s'intéresse déjà à toi.

Elle fit les gros yeux, et son cœur sembla se recomposer instantanément.

- C'est vrai ?

« Non, c'est des conneries, bécasse. » Se dit-il en son for intérieur.

- Bien sûr. Il me l'a dit plusieurs fois.

Elle se sentit revigorer, un énorme sourire aux lèvres et des pommettes roses ornant son visage elle se jeta sur le volant. Sasuke se surpris à se dire que quand elle voulait elle pouvait être jolie. Mais seulement quand elle ne le regardait pas lui. Sans un mot de plus, ils partirent en route pour Tokyo. Après dix minutes de route, Sasuke sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon. Il sortit l'engin, et vit le nom d'Itachi s'afficher. Il hésita un instant à lui répondre et décrocha finalement :

- Itachi.

- Sasuke ! Mais t'es passé où ? Maman est au bord de la crise, elle s'inquiète pour toi.

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, c'est tout.

- Ah oui ? Et tu disparais ? Comme ça, sans un mot ? T'es où que je vienne te chercher, lui demanda son frère.

Itachi avait toujours été très attentionné envers lui, beaucoup plus que son père dont il ne recevait que des leçons. Son grand frère lui donnait de l'amour, des câlins, de l'attention. Petit, il s'amusait à penser qu'il était son véritable père. Mais ça, c'était il y a très longtemps, avant que Itachi ne parte dans la plus grande université du Japon, avant que le nom et l'honneur des Uchiha ne deviennent plus important que son petit frère.

- Je m'en vais.

Un silence au bout du fil. Sakura lui jetait quelques coups d'œil, curieuse elle aussi de la destination de son ex-futur-petit-ami.

- Et on peut savoir où ?

- Quelque part.

Itachi retint un grognement agacé.

- Pour faire quoi ? Demanda t-il.

- Faire ce que je veux.

- Sasuke ! A quoi tu joues ? S'exclama t-il en colère.

Sasuke se retint d'exprimer sa surprise en entendant le ton de son frère, jamais ou presque il ne l'avait vu irrité au point de hurler. Son frère ne perdait jamais son calme, sauf, peut-être, quand son petit frère chéri était hors de vue. Sasuke sourit, content d'avoir une certaine emprise sur Itachi. Sakura manqua de rougir en voyant son rictus discret, les yeux rivés sur la route, parfois sur lui, ses oreilles attentives, elle continua de se gorger de la voix grave de son amour passé.

- Je ne joue pas, c'est trop tard, je ne reviendrai pas.

Il raccrocha ne laissant pas le temps à son grand frère de répliquer. Quelques secondes plus tard, son portable vibra de nouveau, Sasuke le coupa, l'air de rien. Que c'était bon d'être libre. De dire « non » à sa famille, d'avoir une importance aux yeux de quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas osé demander des nouvelles de son père, il ne préférait pas, il savait que s'il le faisait il culpabiliserait. Parce que Fugaku Uchiha était un homme influent qui parfois lui faisaitpeur. Oui, Sasuke avait peur de son géniteur, il avait peur de le décevoir et c'était ce qui était en train de se produire. Mais Sasuke était déterminé, dans quelques minutes ils arriveraient à l'aéroport, dans quelques minutes, il prendrait l'avion et s'envolerait.

Sasuke avait toujours voulu voler, quand il était haut comme trois pommes, il voulait devenir pilote de l'air. Sa mère lui avait même offert des maquettes d'avions qu'il confectionnaient avec soin. Son père ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux et lui avait répondu qu'il serait médecin. Au primaire, Sasuke s'était pris de passion pour l'étude des étoiles, il avait décidé qu'il deviendrait astronaute. A Noël, sa mère lui avait acheté un téléscope. Son père avait répondu une fois de plus qu'il deviendrait médecin comme tous ceux de sa famille et son téléscope finit au grenier. Au collège, Sasuke avait finit par comprendre que les paroles, les souhaits de son père étaient sacrés, il s'était rangé, il avait finit par croire que son avenir était écrit d'avance. Tout le long de son enfance, de son adolescence, il avait dessiné ses rêves, les avait peint, et continuait à imaginer toutes sortes de choses. Si bien que, des centaines de toiles, de cahiers avaient envahis sa chambre ainsi que les murs de celle de son frère. Itachi adorait le regarder peindre, fasciné par l'imagination débordante et la dextérité de son cadet. Sasuke se souvint d'une réflexion qu'il avait faite un jour où il l'observait : _« J'aimerais être aussi doué que toi. » _Jamais de sa vie, il ne s'était senti aussi bien en entendant ces mots. Il était plus doué que Itachi dans un domaine, cette constatation l'avait rendu tellement euphorique qu'il s'était mis à peindre des nuits entières, voulant progresser dans cette matière qu'il chérissait tant, cette activité qu'il prenait pour un jeu qui le libérait de toute sa frustration.

Il allait devenir artiste. Il ne savait pas comment, il savait cependant que ce terme était beaucoup trop vague et qu'il aurait du mal à se faire un nom dans ce métier. Des milliers de dessinateurs, peintres inconnus avaient fini dans les rues, n'avaient jamais réussi, ne s'étaient jamais fait comprendre dans ce domaine qui faisait tant rêver. Mais Sasuke avait confiance en lui, il en était capable, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Son portable vibra une nouvelle fois, le tirant de ses souvenirs. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de son père s'afficher, un peu étonné. Jamais son père ne l'avait appelé en privé, curieux il décrocha :

- Oui ?

- Jeune maître Uchiha ? Votre père aimerait vous voir dans son bureau dans l'heure afin d'avoir une discussion.

Une secrétaire. Sasuke ferma les yeux, dépité, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était imaginé ?

- Je ne peux pas, répondit-il.

- Je...je suis désolé, mais...le maître ne veut pas le savoir, il veut absolument vous voir...

Encore une pauvre femme qui allait perdre son travail s'il ne venait pas.

- Dites lui d'aller se faire voir.

Il fut lui-même surpris de sa propre audace, les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Il se retint de mettre une main sur sa bouche, choqué. Il voulut se rattraper, mais se ravisa après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Je suis désolé mademoiselle, demandez à mon frère de ma part de vous trouver un nouveau travail.

Il l'entendit éclater en sanglot, et raccrocha. Cette fâcheuse habitude qu'avait son père de renvoyer les employés « incompétents » était pénible. Au départ il ne ressentait pas de pitié à leur égard, mais à force de les voir pleurer en hurlant à l'injustice, à cause d'une simple bavure, d'une table mal présentée, un emploi du temps mal gérer, des coups de fils manqués. Lui-même victime de cette trop grande exigence, il s'était mis à compatir et secrètement, dans le dos de son géniteur, tentait de les recommander dans d'autres boîtes, pour la majorité en sous traitance avec le grand business Uchiha. Ses actes attiraient la sympathie et beaucoup d'employés lui souriaient quand Sasuke les croisait dans un couloir. Cette petite chaleur, cette attention, peut-être insignifiante, avait rendu son adolescence plus facile à vivre.

Iruka, son majordome personnel, était le premier à lui être reconnaissant, il était dans la recherche jusqu'à une erreur de sa part qui lui avait coûté son emploi. Sasuke l'avait engagé pour être son homme à tout faire. Il le regrettait un peu, par moment, quand Iruka se mettait à trop le couver. Un peu comme maintenant :

- Sasuke ! Où es-tu ? Tout le domaine te cherche ! S'exclama une voix paniquée.

- Iruka, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste m'absenter quelques temps. Ma mère s'occupera de toi, elle t'engagera sûrement.

Sa mère non plus n'aimait pas voir tous ces gens à la rue à cause de son mari. Elle lui en avait parlé, mais il avait refusé de l'écouter, lui répliquant que les Uchiha était l'excellence, que les ratés n'y avaient rien à y faire. Et à chaque fois Sasuke avait l'impression qu'il disait ça pour lui.

- Je m'en fiche pas mal de ça ! Ne te mets pas en danger, d'accord !

Ce genre de conseils, Sasuke en avait rarement eu le droit. Son coeur se serra un peu, heureux d'avoir cette attention mais il n'en montra rien, répondit juste : « T'en fais pas. » et raccrocha, en soupirant. Jamais il ne se mettait dans des situations qui dépassaient son contrôle et donc il ne connaissait pas le goût du risque, sa vie était coulée dans du béton armé avec gilet et ceinture de sécurité.

Sakura n'avait pas perdu une miette de cet échange, et se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait toujours pas où Sasuke voulait tant aller, ce qui le poussait à quitter sa vie confortable, ses majordomes qui lui boutonnaient ses chemises chaque matin, une baignoire à pattes de lions, des plats venant sûrement des plus grands cuisiniers français, une garde robe rivalisant avec celle de Paris Hilton. En bref, qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui faire regretter une vie aussi oisive, dont rêveraient tous les adolescents ? Était-il devenu fou ? Ou alors il quittait un château pour en rejoindre un autre avec une piscine en prime ?

« Ah non... » Pensa t-elle.

La piscine, la famille Uchiha l'avait déjà...et même plusieurs, avec jacuzzis et cascades artificielles. Alors que elle, ses parents ne voulaient même pas lui payer une grande piscine gonflable. Les Uchiha avaient vraiment tout, elle enviait Sasuke sa vie, sa beauté, son intelligence...il avait tout. TOUT ! Comment pouvait-il être si froid et triste en vivant dans un luxe pareil alors qu'elle avait dû bataillé pour avoir un ordinateur portable ? Elle ne le comprenait pas, le mystère qui planait autour de Sasuke Uchiha l'avait rendu folle d'amour, il l'obsédait. Et même si Neji Huuyga l'aimait, elle n'oublierait jamais Sasuke, elle se sentit bête tout d'un coup et décida de retenir son amour de toujours. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans qu'il ne sache ses sentiments.

Ils arrivèrent à Narita et alors qu'elle enclenchait le frein à main, Sasuke sortit rapidement de la voiture en gardant ses yeux noirs sur sa montre. Il avait perdu beaucoup de temps, il ne pouvait se permettre d'être en retard, c'était sa dernière chance de fuir. Lorsque Sakura releva les yeux, elle ne vit plus personne, Sasuke courait vers l'entrée. Déterminée, elle le suivit, verrouilla les portes de sa superbe décapotable qui lui avait coûté les yeux de la tête et courut après son aimé.

Les larges portes vitrées s'ouvrirent automatiquement à son passage, et d'un pas nerveux, Sasuke se dirigea vers le panneau électronique afin de voir quel avion il allait devoir prendre. Il sourit en le voyant, ainsi que sa destination. Sans perdre de temps, il remit correctement la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule et parti sans un regard en arrière vers la salle d'embarquement, quand soudain une fine main attrapa son bras sans prévenir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sakura ? Questionna t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son agacement.

- Euh...je...euh..., marmonna t-elle en triturant ses doigts d'un air gêné, le rose aux joues.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, n'étant pas enclin à une conversation avec elle. Il tapa discrètement du pied, regardant l'heure, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et lui dit sèchement en guise d'au revoir :

- J'y vais.

Elle releva ses yeux verts écarquillés par la froideur de cette réplique, et courut après lui, lui priant de s'arrêter. Sasuke n'en fit rien, fatigué par son attitude, il se retourna une dernière fois et lui jeta un regard noir la défiant de le suivre encore. Sakura se ratatina sur place, au bord des larmes, ses doigts cachant le mascara qui coulait pitoyablement sur ses pommettes. Sans une once de culpabilité, Sasuke la laissa ainsi, il avait l'habitude de rembarrer Sakura, ce n'était pas la première fois et il espérait que celle-ci soit la dernière. Après tout, il partait et n'était pas prêt de revenir avant d'avoir accompli son rêve. Afin de prouver à son père qu'il était capable de vivre par ses propres moyens, qu'il était capable de vivre de sa passion, tout comme son oncle : Obito Uchiha.

Un oncle qui était parti de l'entreprise Uchiha peu avant sa naissance, lui aussi avait fui l'exigence de cette prodigieuse famille. Sasuke savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Obito qui était devenu un acteur reconnu en Amérique. Lui aussi avait tout quitté pour vivre de sa passion, le théâtre, le cinéma, l'art de jouer un personnage avec ses expressions, ses gestes, ses sentiments. Obito Uchiha avait rêvé de devenir acteur, il avait travaillé, saisit sa chance et finalement après son dur labeur, son talent fut reconnu par le monde des paillettes, le monde des rêves. Avant que son grand frère ne lui parle de son histoire, Sasuke ne savait même pas que Obito Uchiha existait. Sa famille l'avait apparemment jeté aux oubliettes comme un vulgaire déchet.

Savoir qu'un autre Uchiha avait réussi en dehors du cercle familiale, l'avait profondément rassuré, et sans attendre il avait tenté de le contacter. Il avait alors quinze ans. Ce fût avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé que son oncle lui répondit. Secrètement, Sasuke tissa un lien avec cet homme qu'il admirait, avec qui il parla de ses envies, de ses projets. Contrairement à son père, Obito le poussa à croire en ses rêves, à ne pas abandonner.

Il arriva au terminal, prêt à embarquer, et inspira en fermant les yeux. L'adrénaline courant dans ses veines, l'empressement lui donnant l'impression d'avoir des ailes. Il allait s'installer dans son siège dans quelques minutes, allait taper du pieds en attendant le décollage. Il allait s'envoler rejoindre son oncle.

Il allait s'envoler vers New York.

~~##~~  
Auteur Dégénérée : Bon, c'est une mise en situation, le contexte, je ne suis pas encore sûre si je vais rester en passé simple. Je préfère vraiment écrire au présent, on a plus l'impression d'y être. Alors, bon, je le laisse comme ça, et sans doute que le deuxième sera au présent.  
Conscience : T'as vérifié tes fautes au moins ?  
Auteur Dégénérée : Non maman...  
Conscience : Tsss, et c'est quoi ce titre de chapitre !  
Naru : Je le trouve drôle moi !  
Sasu : Hm...je passe pour un gosse de riche capricieux...c'est pas OCC, bravo.  
Auteur Dégénérée : Je suis félicitée par Sasuke ! Oh mon chou ! Viens dans mes bras !  
Sasu : Va te faire ! *se planque derrière Naruto*  
Naru : XD

Reviews ?


	2. Maman, j'ai peur des pervers

Chapitre 2 : Maman, j'ai rencontré un Californien plutôt bizarre

Sasuke s'était endormi, la tête penchée vers le hublot, ses perles noires s'ouvrant au ciel bleu où les nuages flottaient gracieusement, semblant presque immobile par rapport à lui. Il se frotta doucement les yeux et bailla une main devant sa bouche. Il resta un instant ainsi, contemplant en silence le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, une idée lui vint et il sortit son cahier et un crayon gris, posés sur le siège à côté de lui. Le jour d'avant, il s'était trouvé chanceux de ne pas avoir de voisin et s'en était trouvé satisfait, la présence d'inconnu près de lui l'aurait gêné. Sasuke n'était pas un jeune homme sociable et il ne voulait pas changer non plus.

Il crayonna sur une page blanche, souhaitant imprimer l'image de ce ciel sur papier. Des formes arrondis, clairs et parfois sombres ornaient le soleil comme une couronne. Un œil non avisé n'aurait vu là qu'un ciel dessiné par un gamin de dix-sept ans. Cependant, Sasuke avait une maîtrise impressionnante du contraste entre clair et obscur. Malgré la pauvreté des couleurs, ce ciel gris découlait une merveilleuse harmonie dû aux heures de travail que le jeune homme y avait consacré.

Quand il s'arrêta enfin, une voix métallique résonna dans l'avion avertissant les passagers de l'atterrissage. Sasuke passa alors un regard circulaire autour de lui, et imita les passagers. Bientôt, il serait à New York, préviendrait son oncle de son arrivée et pourrait établir ses projets. Avec une certaine impatience, il se mordit la lèvre, souriant tendrement à cette idée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sasuke se sentit heureux, il pensa cependant à sa mère et à Itachi et même s'ils lui manquaient, il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas en arrière pour rien au monde. L'euphorie lui fit dressée ses cheveux noirs sur sa tête, frémissant avec légèreté. Aucun regret, non aucun. L'atterrissage se fit sans accroc, et il put récupérer son sac dans la foule, se faisant sans cesse bousculer. Il sortit de toute cette agitation avec un énorme soupire, Sasuke n'avait jamais aimé les endroits bondés et accueillit le calme avec soulagement. Il ferma les yeux un instants, se remettant de toutes les fois où son pied avait été malencontreusement écrasé, ou encore des coups de coudes dans les côtes, ou bien son dos. Il soufflait enfin et leva la tête vers le plafond faisant craquer sa nuque endolorie par le voyage.

Sasuke décida d'appeler son oncle. C'était sans compter sur le fait qu'il n'avait plus de ligne et cela ne l'étonna guère. Son père avait tout prévu et il devina que son compte en banque devait lui être inaccessible. Il était vrai qu'il aurait pu attendre ses dix huit ans pour s'enfuir, mais par fierté, il voulait montrer que même s'il n'avait pas d'argent et qu'il était mineur il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Bon, avec l'aide de son oncle certes, mais seul, sans son père, sans Itachi, sans cette famille qui l'étouffait.

Nonchalamment, il se trouva une cabine téléphonique et entreprit de composer le numéro de son oncle qui n'habitait non loin d'ici d'après ses informations. La tonalité résonna dans son oreille et finalement personne ne répondit. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris, agacé aussi, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son oncle n'avait pas daigner décrocher.

« Je n'ai qu'à essayé son portable, pensa t-il un brin irrité. »

Évidemment, son oncle ne savait pas qu'il était parti de chez lui sans un mot et bien entendu sans en avoir parlé à sa famille, c'était inconcevable et il devinait que Obito Uchiha n'aurait pas approuvé. C'était sans le prévenir que Sasuke était arrivé ici, mais connaissant son aîné, il ne le laisserait pas seul trop longtemps.

- Oui ? Qui est-ce ? Décrocha une voix que Sasuke accueillit avec un petit sourire.

- C'est moi, Sasuke.

- Sasuke ? Je suis content de t'entendre ! Alors comment ça va ? S'exclama Obito avec joie.

- Je vais bien, un peu fatigué mais c'est tout, répondit Sasuke, son regard s'illuminant de malice.

- Comment ça ? L'interrogea son oncle, semblant être un peu inquiet.

- Disons que je viens d'arriver à New York, et c'est dur de bien dormir dans un avion.

- Quoi ? New York ? Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là-bas ? Tes parents sont au courant au moins ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait...

- Comment ça ? « Là-bas » ? Demanda t-il lentement, je croyais que tu habitais New York...

Un soupire lui parvint à travers le combiné :

- J'ai déménagé il y a deux mois, Sasuke. J'habite Los Angeles maintenant. Ne me dis pas que tu es seul, là ? Tu..attends...tu n'as pas fait le voyage seul, Sasuke ? S'enquit son oncle.

Son cœur s'était arrêté quand il l'avait entendu répondre « Los Angeles », il ferma les yeux, pris d'une panique sourde. Il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se payer un autre vol pour la Californie. Il était dans la merde...un véritable bourbier qu'il l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Ce fut en balbutiant qu'il répondit :

- N-non...je...Itachi est avec moi.

Un silence, il comprit que son oncle ne le croyait pas. Il respira profondément, se sentant perdu dans cette ville immense, sans point de repère, à 2 450 miles kilomètres [ note de ma Bêta : sérieux ? O_O wah putain il est dans la merde xD ! ] de la résidence de Obito Uchiha, c'est-à-dire à l'opposé de New York. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, se traitant d'imbécile.

- Sasuke..., l'avertit la voix, l'intimant à lui dire la vérité.

- Je t'assure, il est partit chercher les bagages, mentit-il, on avait vraiment envie de te revoir.

Obito soupira, ayant sans doute du mal à croire à son mensonge. Mais Sasuke ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'il avait fait Tokyo – New York seul. Il aurait appelé ses parents sans attendre et son frère n'aurait pas hésité à venir le chercher. Seulement son oncle n'était pas dupe et il savait pertinemment ce que Sasuke avait dans la tête depuis quelques temps, cette envie de vivre de son art, de sa passion et surtout de ses rêves. Et Dieu, qu'il le comprenait, mais laisser un adolescent mineur seul était loin d'être une bonne idée, surtout dans la grande ville de New York.

- Je viens te chercher, lui dit-il enfin.

Sasuke n'était pas contre, mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi il répondit :

- Ça ira, j'ai de l'argent sur moi, je peux me payer un autre vol. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas réfléchit. Sa fierté, son orgueil avait primé et l'avait objecté de dire la vérité. Il ne voulait pas avouer s'être perdu aussi bêtement, il n'avait pas assez d'argent, il le savait, pourtant ça avait été plus fort que lui. Depuis le début, il avait souhaité vivre une aventure, pourquoi ne pas commencer par ça ? Il était bilingue, là n'était donc pas le problème. De plus il avait un peu d'argent, ayant changé ses yens en dollars avant de partir, tout était en règle. Et s'il ne pouvait pas y aller en avion, il prendrait le train, ou dans le pire des cas finirait par faire du stop, ce qu'il refusait obstinément. Non, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça se passe mal.

- Tu es sûr ? Insista Obito.

- Oui, t'en fais pas.

Un silence, Sasuke le sentit hésiter.

- Préviens-moi si tu as un problème, et...n'oublie pas de dire bonjour à Itachi de ma part, ajouta t-il avec ironie.

Sasuke eut un rictus et finis par raccrocher. Ça allait être dur de le rappeler sans portable. Il passa une main las dans ses cheveux d'ébène, et s'accroupit dans la cabine téléphonique faisant le point sur ce qu'il allait faire. Premièrement : remplir son estomac, si possible trouver un endroit où prendre une douche, se brosser les dents...ouaih, mais ce la impliquait de prendre une chambre d'hôtel ce dans quoi il ne pouvait pas investir.

Il se tapa l'arrière du crâne contre la parois vitrée.

- Je suis vraiment dans la merde, marmonna t-il, je peux toujours rappeler Obito pour venir...

Il se secoua la tête, se disant qu'il aurait l'air vraiment con s'il le téléphonait à nouveau, sa fierté l'en empêchait, le lui défendait. Il resta là un bon moment, puis se traitant d'imbécile, il décida de sortir de l'aéroport pour voir ce qu'il en est. Ne dis t-on pas que les États-Unis est le pays des opportunités. Enfin même si, pour cela, il devait finir à la rue...

Son bagage à la main, il partit à l'aventure avec une mine peu réjouie. Les bruits de la ville lui faisaient bourdonner les oreilles et les fumées des pots d'échappement le faisaient toussoter un peu. Sasuke regarda le ciel d'un bleu-gris déprimant. Il soupira et se sentit une fois de plus complétement perdu. Tous ces gens, toutes ces rues, ces voitures, tout lui était inconnu, pas une personne à qui il pouvait faire confiance. Il était comme un bout de viande jeté dans la fosse au lion.

Il inspira profondément, s'assura qu'il avait bien mis son argent liquide dans la poche de son manteau et non dans son sac. C'était fou le nombre de vols qu'il pouvait y avoir dans les grandes villes, surtout si on était un étranger qui n'était pas particulièrement dans le besoin. Sasuke se méfiait et Dieu qu'il avait raison.

Il était dans le parc, il avait marché durant au moins deux heures, il avait faim et avait peur même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas laisser la panique l'envahir. Une cabine téléphonique le narguait pas loin, ce serait tellement facile d'y pénétrer, de composer le numéro de son oncle et de lui demander de venir le chercher. Sur le coup, il se sentit ridicule. S'il ne trouvait pas un endroit en sécurité pour dormir, il allait sans doute finir poignarder dans son sommeil et dépouillé. Ou juste dépouillé, mais ça revenait au même.

En clair, il était à deux doigts de tirer sur la porte de la cabine, quand cela arriva. Son sac était négligemment posé à côté de lui sur le banc de métal, des personnes de tout âge passaient devant lui sans lui adresser un regard, il pensait être à l'abri de demeurés, quand justement un drogué déboula de nulle part et prit son sac en courant comme un dératé vers les grilles du parc.

- Putain de merde..., furent ses seuls mots avant de courir à sa suite.

Il avait traversé des routes, avait failli se faire renverser par plusieurs voitures, s'était fait insulter par des piétons qu'il bousculait, avait emprunté des rues désertes dont les recoins regorgeaient de cartons empilés, de poubelles pleines à ras-bord, des rats qui couinaient et des murs recouverts de pisse. Ce fut là qu'il s'était arrêté, les mains sur les genoux, injuriant ce voleur de tous les noms tout en s'essoufflant encore plus.

Et finalement, quand il releva la tête, il se retrouvait dans un endroit totalement inconnu. L'envie de se pendre et de finir en cadavre bouffé par les rats le prit soudainement. Sasuke donna un énorme coup de pied dans le mur, à bout de tout, relâchant ainsi la pression, l'angoisse qui le tenaillaient depuis le début de son arrivée ici.

- Mais quel imbécile !

La nuit allait bientôt tomber et le jeune homme n'avait ni toit, ni vêtements de rechange et peu d'argent. Comment comptait-il entreprendre un voyage vers la Californie dans de telles conditions ?Dépité comme jamais, il reprit la route. Sasuke se voyait déjà mort dans un fossé, peut-être même à poil et violé par un vieux pervers. Il écarquilla les yeux en se demandant s'il ne devrait pas vendre ses cheveux pour pouvoir manger, finirait-il mort, sale, violé et chauve ? L'avenir lui sembla bien obscure tout d'un coup. Sasuke s'appuya contre un banc :

- Est-ce qu'un camion aura la bonté de m'ôter la vie ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Putain de fierté ! Se mit-il à hurler.

Heureusement que personne ne comprenait le japonais dans les environs, même si beaucoup le prenait pour un fou, personne ne lui accorda plus d'attention. Sasuke se sentit vraiment seul à ce moment-là, ces regards qui ne s'attardent pas plus, ces gens qui rentrent chez eux, qui ont mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'un japonais dont la fierté avait grossit la tête. « J'vais m'en sortir tout seul...gnagnagnagna...mon cul oui ! Pensa t-il en se maudissant une fois de plus. » Non seulement, le jeune homme avait faim, froid, était fatigué par son voyage, mais il était aussi complétement perdu. Tokyo, il la connaissait par cœur mais New York...

Sasuke s'assit doucement sur le banc et fouilla dans sa poche. Cent cinquante dollars, il devrait faire un trajet de plus de deux mille kilomètres avec seulement cent cinquante dollars. Il connaissait des grands acteurs qui étaient partis de rien, comme ce gars-là qui n'avait rien d'autre qu'un trombone - pas l'instrument de musique mais bien ce petit machin en plastique que les gosses s'amusent à tordre – et est ensuite devenu le premier acteur noir reconnu. Des acteurs japonais : il devait y en avoir des tas. Des trombones : on en trouvait dans les papeteries. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait ? Ses dessins ? Devrait-il vendre ses dessins pour survivre dans cette ville ? Ou allait-il finir par vendre son corps dans un bordel ? Il rompit le flot de ses pensées quelques secondes avant de murmurer :

- Première chose : trouver un endroit où dormir loin des pervers...

Sasuke refusait de mourir souillé par un américain sadique qui lui ferait sûrement faire *** et ***, il frissonna en s'imaginant sous un gros type qui enfoncerait son *** dans son *** tout en l'insultant avec des noms cochons. Pas que le jeune japonais-paumé-comme-jamais était prude mais disons que ses connaissances sexuelles étaient limitées aux rares publicités pornos qu'il avait entrevue...( note de ma bêta : J'AIIIIIIMEUUUUH XD ! )

De plus, sa fierté (sa trop grande amie) lui interdisait ce genre de bassesse. Jamais il ne se prostituerait ou vendrait ses cheveux soyeux, autant mourir vierge et avec esthétisme. Résolu, Sasuke se leva et partit à la recherche d'un hôtel pas trop cher et comme dit plus tôt, loin des hommes qui pourraient courir après son cul.

Très vite, il comprit pourquoi New York était appelée la ville qui ne dort jamais. Après une heure à marcher sans point de repère et sans trouver le moindre hôtel qui ne propose une chambre pour moins de cinquante dollars, des gens couraient encore dans les rues, des sirènes de polices résonnaient dans les rues. « On se croirait dans un film américain..., se dit Sasuke en voyant passer les voitures de polices. » Le jeune japonais savait bien que New York était sans doute la ville la plus dangereuse du monde (gare à ses fesses !) surtout la nuit. Ce fut avec ce genre de pensées plutôt naïves qu'il se fit violemment bousculer. Sa tête se prit un coup contre une vitrine de boutique de vêtements. Sasuke se frotta la nuque et observa les hommes courir comme des dératés. Il voulut se lever quand une main apparut dans son champ de vision.

C'était un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge, avec des cheveux blonds assez foncés et de très beaux yeux bleus. Son grand sourire l'invita à saisir sa main. Sans trop réfléchir, Sasuke se laissa séduire par cette soudaine envie de ne pas mourir seul et d'avoir peut-être enfin trouver une aide.

_- Ça va ?_

Sasuke fût presque surpris d'entendre parler américain tant il était seul depuis qu'il était ici. Il hocha positivement la tête.

_- Tu n'es pas d'ici, pas vrai ?_

Sa voix était chaude et grave. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla près de lui et l'observait sous toutes les coutures sans aucune gêne. Sasuke se sentit un peu rougir.

_- Tu es chinois ?_

Pourquoi prendre tous les japonais pour des chinois ? Sasuke lui lança un regard noir comme insulter dans son amour propre et lui répondit dans un anglais parfait :

_- Non, je suis japonais._

Dans les dents abruti ! Ce dernier fit les yeux ronds et haussa les épaules tout en murmurant un « _c'est pareil_ » qui irrita le brun. Il se leva, le regarda de haut et avec un « _au revoir_ » très froid, il repartit dans les rues sombres de New York. Sasuke fronça les sourcils en repensant à cet idiot d'occidental pas capable de faire une différence des plus évidentes. Mais le plus important restait encore de trouver un endroit pour la nuit loin des pervers et des ignorants.

Au bout de dix minutes, il réussit à trouver un motel dans un quartier peu rassurant, cependant la chambre était seulement à trente-cinq dollars la nuit s'il partait avant sept heures le lendemain matin. Ce fut devant la réceptionniste, qui n'était pas très accueillante, que le drame arriva. Sasuke avait beau chercher dans toutes ses poches, pas moyen de trouver le moindre centime.

- Merde ! L'obsédé des chinois !

_- Alors ? Ça vient ? J'ai pas que ça à faire, _lui dit la femme d'une voix traînante.

Ses yeux noirs s'enflammèrent et Sasuke courut à la recherche de ce connard-de-voleur-décoloré, sans demander son reste. « Putain de ville, putain de fierté, putain de pervers, putain de voleurs, putain d'obsédé des chinois ! »

Pour Los Angeles, c'était plutôt mal partit...


End file.
